Drable Kiddy GradeGirl-AND
by Samsha
Summary: Drable sur mes fantasmes couples de Kiddy Grade.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!**

 **Alors, je tiens juste à vous prévenir. Ces drables seront sûrement des Yaoi, du boy's love, donc, les homophobes, il y a une jolie croix rouge en haut de l'écran qui vous attend. Sinon, pour les autres, bonne lecture!**

1)A-ou et Un-ou

A-ou ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Il était dans une grande pièce entièrement blanche. Une insistante odeur de médicament flottait dans l'air. Un hôpital?

-A-ou!

Un cri retentit, puis il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter au cou.

-U-Un-ou?

-Bien sur! Qui d'autre, baka?!

-T-Tu me fais mal, Un-ou...

-Je m'en fout!

Le plus vieux cligna des yeux, surpris.

-J-Je m'en fout parce-que... Parce-que je me suis inquiété, idiot!

Il se releva pour s'appuyer sur les épaules de A-ou, le regardant avec colère. Cependant, il avait les yeux humides et la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait, comme si il allait pleurer.

-U-Un-ou?

-Tu as failli mourir, crétin! Tu comprends ça?!

A-ou chercha dans sa mémoire. Il était parti en mission avec l'autre sur Cilicia* pour capturer un groupe de mafieux. Ça c'était bien déroulé, mais ils avaient caché une bombe. Une explosion. Il s'était jeté sur Un-ou pour le protéger, puis le trou noir.

-Tu as été blessé?

*SBAF*

La gifle était partie. A-ou écarquillat les yeux, posant sa main sur sa joue endolorie. Il sentit une goute tomber sur son visage. Un-ou pleurait, à présent.

-Tu as failli mourir, crétin! Répéta t'il. Tu as failli mourir et tu t'inquiète pour moi?! Mais t'es con ou quoi?!

A-ou soupira, puis il prit Un-ou dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse.

-Je ne suis pas "con", comme tu dis. Je suis juste fou. Fou de toi.

Et il l'embrassa.

 ***Complétement inventé!:)**

 **... Bon, OK, Patapé patapé !**

 **Je sais que la romance, c'est pas mon truc, mais là... J'ai complétement OCC ce pauvre Un-ou! ToT**

 **Bref, prochain: Tweedledum et Sinistra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!**

 **Oh, ça va, j'ai seulement une ou deux semaines de retard, cette fois!**

 **...**

 **Je ne suis pas convaincante, c'est ça...?**

 **Bref, aujourd'hui, deuxième drabble, qui sera... Un Crack Ship! Ouais!**

* * *

 **2) Sinistra et Tweedledum**

Tweedledum était fou de sa sœur, et ça, tout le monde la savais. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus important que Tweedledee dans la vie du brun. Cette personne avait de long cheveux bleu-clair, et de magnifiques yeux azurs. Vous l'aurez tous deviné, il s'agissait bien entendu de Sinistra. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de taper causette avec Dextera, son partenair. Ils avaient abordés le sujet de leurs couples.

-Alors, comment ça se passe, de ton côté? Demanda Sinistra.

-Très bien, écoute. Cesario est juste adorable à être toujours si timide. Et toi, avec le frère de la folle?*

-Je l'aime, c'est tout. Sourit le bleu.

Et, sur cette phrase au combien lourde de sens et de philosophie profonde... Ah bah nan, en fait. Bon ben...

Et, sur cette phrase, il quitta la pièce. Il allait retrouver Tweedledum.

* * *

Arrivé à ses appartements, il entra sans frapper. Pas de trace du jumeau dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, et encore moins dans la salle de bain.* Il allait partit quand il entendit un bruit venant de la chambre. Curieux, il alla voir et ne pu retenir un discret ''Ohhhh...'' face à la scène devant lui. Tweedledum, couché sur son lit, dormait tranquillement. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil en entendant l'autre ouvrir la porte.

-Hm... Sinistra...? Demanda t'il en se frottant les yeux avec sa manche.

Le bleu hocha la tête. Il avança vers le lit et posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de son petit ami, qui gémit légèrement au contact.

-J'étais venu te voir, mais je vais te laisser dormir.

Tweecledum secoua la tête en lui attrapant la manche. Il le tira sur le lit, à ses côtés.

-R-Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît?

Sinistra lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Les joues de Tweedledum rougirent tandis qu'il grognait quelque chose d'inéligible. Sinistra soupira. Ah, Seigneur, ce qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

*Comment ça, je n'aime pas Tweedledee? Mais pas du tout, voyons... *Sifflote*

*Et oui, petit pervers, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu te rinceras l'œil! Hee hee~

 **Bon... Je vais abandonner. Je suis faite pour faire du OCC sur Kiddy Grade, et c'est tout.**

 **Prochain: Dextera et Cesario (Encore un Crack Ship...)**


End file.
